


Bedtime Story

by TribotWasHere



Series: Faceship Shenanigans [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Starline is just a fanboy, also Starline has a coffee obsession, and Eggman likes flattery, eggline - Freeform, staregg - Freeform, though they're not a couple yet in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribotWasHere/pseuds/TribotWasHere
Summary: Eggman is telling Starline about his past battles and almost victories, but his voice is having a lulling effect on his assistant.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Doctor Starline
Series: Faceship Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182521
Kudos: 4





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> First Staregg story I post, hopefully the first of plenty.
> 
> Credit to MelodyCler in Tumblr for the writing prompt. If you have any Staregg prompt please leave it in the comments and I'll see if I can write it.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the fake and dark calmness of the midnight, the Faceship flew towards its next infection point, moving across the skies and clouds in a moderate pace as its hallways lay devoid of any kind of activity. The robots were in their charging stations and few were the lights that were kept on, nevertheless, the voices of its only organic crew members could still be heard chatting in the throne room.

"… I was willing to sacrifice my life if that meant destroying that filthy city!" could be heard from the room behind the enormous double doors, followed by the surprised gasp of a more delicate voice.

Inside of it, Eggman avidly recounted his old battles and almost victories, gesturing with his arms to emphasize his words and stories while a huge smile adorned his face. Drops of dark and bitter coffee spilled from the cup in his hand, but the evil genius didn't seem to mind.

"I fought until the last minute, racing against the clock to reach the detonation button of that useless missile, UNTIL MILES MANAGED TO REACH IT BEFORE I DID!" He practically growled those words, letting his momentary frustration to show until he resumed his charismatic and proud tone.

"So I called in my mighty Egg Walker 1.0 to teach him a lesson and turn him into mincemeat!" he assured as he clenched his fist in front of him, almost savoring again the moment in which he almost had defeated the fox.

"That sounds so impressive, doctor" The platypus replied completely mesmerized, whom immersed in the stories of the dictator, remained seated on a small stool that the other had ordered to bring, leaning both of his elbows on the throne's armrest while his hands on his cheeks supported his head.

"And that's nothing, my dear Starline!" The doctor mused with great determination and a particular shine in his glasses, according to him; they were already getting to the best part of the story.

"We fought intensely! The Egg Walker crushing the pavement below me as I tried to destroy Miles. When that fox began to mess with my machine I knew I had to start throwing the bombs to him, EXPLODING simultaneously and filling the air with a thick smoke and the smell of burnt fur"

As he talked, Starline took a sip of his own mug that had his preferred tea while listening with deep attention, although his drink of choice didn't seem to be a good idea... it was calming, soothing even, making him a little sleepy, but he had been drinking too much coffee and his stomach was starting to complain about it that he couldn't take more caffeine, making tea his best option for the moment.

"Maybe that fox found a way to outwit my attacks despite my precision! But I knew that wasn’t the last they would see of me! I quickly returned to Final Egg where I found the annoying blue pest sticking his nose where he shouldn't, it was the perfect time to put my Egg Viper into action!" The illusion of Eggman could be seen as he told that, even despite being so late he didn’t seem tired while recalling those battles of yesteryear that he fought fervently to achieve his goal of world conquering...

Contrary to the platypus by his side.

The poor platypus looked quite exhausted behind that marveled smile of admiration; his eyelids were practically drooping on their own against his will. It had been a very tough day in the Faceship and both doctors had been awake from very early hours in the morning to repair a small failure in some commands of the ship.

A night of wakefulness wasn’t going to affect the human, but the small mobian had several nights without conciliating more than three hours of sleep already... and that with the combination fo the tea was beginning to take its toll.

A yawn was given by the aforementioned, whom opened his bill while covering it with his right hand and hoped that his idol wouldn’t notice it. But fate had different plans for him.

"Then Chaos…! Starline? You are falling asleep?" Eggman asked with visible annoyance on his face, not very pleased at that, even letting out an irritated puff. "I didn't think you would consider my stories so boring"

"No, no! Not at all, sir" The sleepy platypus rushed to respond, shaking both, his hands and head in a frenzy. "I adore your stories! I-it's just that I haven't slept for several nights, but it's worth it if it's to dedicate more time to work at the Faceship" he explained completely embarrassed.

He couldn't believe that a yawn had escaped from him in front of his superior... and even more in a situation like this... he really hoped that it wouldn’t affect the perspective of his idol on him.

"Uh-huh ..." Eggman replied without much apparent interest, picking up his story again. "As I was saying...!"

While the villain continued, his voice, despite being so raspy, began to have a lulling effect on the Starline, who was doing his best to stay awake and continue listening to that amazing tale; after all, not everyone had the opportunity to hear the stories of the legend in person! He felt completely honored because of it and he really wanted to enjoy that moment, but... his body was starting to give up... his eyelids soon began to slowly close, feeling heavier and heavier until he finally lost the fight against Morpheus, letting his head to rest in the armrest of the throne.

"There I was! Perfect Chaos flooding the streets of MY future location for Eggmanland and I facing him with the Egg Carrier 2, about to…" Eggman went silent for a second. He had been talking for a while and he hadn’t heard the flattery from his little admirer, not even a compliment. Was he so enthralled with the story?

"Starline…?" He turned towards Starline to finally look at him, noticing then that his assistant had fallen fast asleep next to him.

For an instant, the doctor scowled at him as the anger began to boil in his blood, ready to wake up his rude spectator as NO ONE could fall asleep while he spoke, it was incredibly disrespectful!

Nonetheless, as he raised his right hand to shake the platypus, Starline let out a small sigh and settled further on the armrest, smiling in his dreams with certain tenderness as he dreamed about the stories that Eggman was telling him.

That sight made the human to soften his features. Now that he thought about it… he had never seen Starline asleep… and recently he had mentioned that he hadn't rested properly for days. That left the man thoughtful as he looked at the peaceful face of the usually excited and cheerful mobian.

After a moment, he finally brought his gloved hand closer and in a delicate movement he brushed a few hair strands away from his assistant's face so he could better observe it, detailing each faction for an instant until he finally moved his hand away and got up from his throne.

He could call Orbot and Cubot to take care of Starline… but the annoyingly useless robots would surely end up hurting him and he couldn't afford to give his assistant a vacation in the midst of the spread of the virus just because he was injured.

He would have to take care of the matter himself.

Silently, he set the coffee mug on the other armrest of the throne and carefully lifted Starline into his arms, cradling him between them before walking out the room and letting the lights go out behind him, thus moving through the hallways with the echo of his steps as his only companion until he arrived the bedrooms area.

There really weren't many crew members in the Faceship, they didn't need more than his own bedroom and Starline's, but what was the point of creating only two? It was a huge ship; why not furnish it with whatever he wanted to fulfill his whim?

Once he was in front of the door of the assistant's bedroom, it opened automatically allowing access to the Eggman, who walked to the bed and leaned over to deposit the mobian there, removing his boots making sure not to hurt his spurs and covering him with the blanket.

Straightening up, he placed his hands on his hips as he admired his work. What a good boss he was! He deserved a mug that said he was the best boss in the world!

Oh right, he already had a hundred of those.

A proud smile was drawn in his lips at that thought, giving himself all the credit and inflating his ego for what he had just done. Although not everything was flowers and sparkles, he was going to make sure to make Starline face the consequences of his actions; now he had a completely free pass to tease the platypus about falling asleep in the middle of the story and to laugh at his expense with Orbot and Cubot… he wouldn’t let the matter die regardless of how embarrassed Starline one could get because of it.

With the image of his mortified assistant in his mind, he chuckled to himself and theatrically towards the door, leaving the room after turning off the lights to let Starline rest for the night.

Tomorrow he would have a lot of teasing to endure.


End file.
